Something Once Unbreakable
by DissectingPomegranates
Summary: *First time Voyager fic* The crew consider themselves one big family and yet despite the highs and lows, someone has turned on other with unthinkable consequences and repercussions with one goal in sight - Vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Greetings, okay so this is my very first Voyager fic so please be nice. Reviews, constructive criticism, etc are welcome._

_Bad case of insomnia so I hope that doesn't effect what I was trying to create here and I have read and re-read this so if there's spelling/grammar mistakes, don't shoot me._

_I own nothing, etc and the small speech near the end was inspired from 'The Dark Knight Rises' _

_Enjoy x_

Chapter One - Alone

Slowly, Kathryn blinked open her exhausted eyes as her body protested, pulled from a dreamless sleep and back to harsh reality. She attempted to move but the mental order was greeted with an overwhelming fatigue that prevented even the slightest of movements.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness which surrounded her, similar to that of 'the void' that the crew had nicknamed a region of space that they had encountered some years previously, the darkness which threatened to completely consume her. Her throat constricted tightly which prevent her voice from ordering light to dispel the taunting darkness although there was a small comfort as she observed the streaks of stars that provided a cushion of comfort as the ship continued on its journey home.

Kathryn licked her dry lips and frowned as the fog that clouded her mind began to dissipate and she realized that instead of resting in a comfortable bed that she was painfully and awkwardly lying on the carpeted floor of her quarters. In her mind, she searched for a memory or explanation but confusion engulfed her consciousness in strong nauseating waves.

Reluctantly, her body conceded to her venomous orders, determined to conquer the fatigue and get hell off the floor.

'_Yes, Kathryn! An excellent plan...first, get off the floor and secondly, have a coffee.' _

The internal voice that rationalized her sound plan, offered encouragement and she planned to do that exactly.

An intense, sharp pain emanating from her side and immediately rendered her immobile while a hand bravely inspected her body, trembling fingers felt over her uniform and she hissed as her fingers antagonized the sensitive nerves of an unknown injury.

'_Okay, Kathryn. Keep calm; it's time for plan b!'_

She fumbled blindly at her uniform jacket in search of her faithful com-badge but was unsuccessful and had inadvertently provoked her newly acquired injury, the pain began awaken and echoed perfectly in sync to her steady rhythm of her heart.

"Computer, contact...the doctor...medical emergency..." She ordered

There was silence that indicated that the computer did not follow the order and only increased her frustration.

"Computer, recognise voice command." She demanded

"Janeway to Sickbay," she continued desperately, "Janeway to Chakotay," she hoped and waited for a response, "Janeway to Bridge," She sighed, unsure of what to do, "Janeway to anyone...please, please respond." pleading, now deflated

She inhaled deeply to help settle her increasing anxiety and clear the lingering fog which partially clouded her ability to remember anything that would explain her unknown injury but also the computer malfunction, if it was a malfunction weighted heavily on her mind, in essence she was stranded within her own quarters.

Kathryn inhaled sharply through her teeth as her hand inadvertently caused further pain as she investigated the severity of the injury although while her limited medical knowledge and without a medical tricorder, she would have no idea the extent of the damage.

The material of her uniform jacket felt cold, she brought her hand close to her face and squinted against the darkness as her heart sank at the realisation that her hand was stained with her own blood.

"_This is a reward for my patience...you see, it's the slow knife which takes its time." _

_His hushed voice sounded at her ear while his arm supported her weight. __He admired the sight of the indestructible and fearless Captain Kathryn Janeway now that she had been knocked off her almighty pedestal, her body beginning to succumb to the shock as her mind attempted to comprehend what was happening._

_The knife effortlessly forced into her side, under the ribcage. A small trickle of blood escaped and was evident on her uniform. His fingers tightened his grip on the knife handle, maintaining control as it was too easy to end her life._

"_The knife that waits years without forgetting...and then slips quietly between the bones." He continued_

_Her eyes were wide with fear and confusion; she shook her head in denial at the entire predicament, willing herself to wake from the nightmare. _

"_That's the knife which cuts the deepest." He finished_

_He pulled the knife out of her and released his support grip from her which caused her to crash again the carpeted floor, both hands panicked to form a make shift pressure dressing to lessen the blood loss that seeped through her fingers._

_He marveled at the sight before him, this was the reward for his patience. _

_Kathryn looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Why...why?" she gasped_

Kathryn shivered as she remembered those cold, steely eyes and perhaps the unresponsive computer was also part of his plan too.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Greetings._

_Thanks to everyone that took the time to read and reviews, much appreciated so I hope this next chapter follows the same positive outcome as the previous one._

_Special shout out to Phantominkgecko for offering advice and helpful pointers._

_Once again, I own nothing and forgive any/all spelling and grammar mistakes._

_Enjoy _

Chapter Two – And I Shall Strike Down Upon Thee

Her routine was mundane in comparison to the constant excitement that she commanded while on the bridge but far from her precious bridge and ready room which was simply an extension of the bridge, she swapped the never-ending supply of reports in favour for an old book and contently relaxed in her favorite chair often opting to have soft jazz or classical music playing in the background.

He observed her routine, able to gain access to her inner sanctum; she was completely unaware of the blatant invasion of her privacy. He continued to lurk, concealed in the shadows or from a quiet corner of the busy mess-hall where he documented the most ordinary of details that he dissected and examined in the privacy of his own quarters as she and the rest of the crew where completely unaware, everyone domestically distracted with their responsibilities and too self-absorbed with their own trivial lives as he acted the perfect role as an exemplary and outstanding member of the crew.

The small family became united against alien and hostile species, dangerous anomalies and ship malfunctions. Crew members began to slowly pair off, friendships were forged and relationships continued to grow with each passing year they spent in the Delta Quadrant, always on route back home.

There was even an occasion while on a routine away mission that he saved Captain Janeway from an unknown energy discharge that was later discovered as an ancient device used to either badly injure or eliminate any trespassers.

This encounter simply fuelled his growing obsession with her. He carefully examined her professional and personal life with such military precision and meticulous details that soon his own work, his perfect facade eventually began to suffer as a direct result which created unwanted attention by the head of his department during the annual crew and departmental performance reviews.

He considered this as a minor obstacle where he was briefly required to resume the role as a dedicated member of the crew but behind closed doors, he practically devoted his spare time and energy to ensure that his plan was flawless.

Tonight was nothing but ordinary for Kathryn Janeway as she typed her code into the key padd before she entered her darkened quarters however tonight would be anything but ordinary for _him._

"Computer, lights...half illumination." She ordered as she automatically made her way to the replicator

The computer failed to acknowledge the request and her quarters remained in darkness, she paused at the replicator, "Computer, coffee...no, hot chocolate."

Her eyes glanced around the quarters and frowned, she was not aware of any repairs or diagnostics that were in progress that would explain the delay or malfunction that could render the computer unresponsive to any order.

She tapped her comm-badge impatiently, "Janeway to Engineering."

Now, was the perfect opportunity to strike, his constructed plan was working as she was currently distracted by the temperamental computer glitch and remained oblivious to the unknown intruder that lurked within the shadows of her quarters.

She attempted to try to contact Engineering again, "Janeway to Torres, is there..."

His arm snaked around her neck and viciously pulled her against his impressive body. She gasped in fright and her hands naturally reacted, she clutched at his arm and failed to escape from his powerful restraint. His arm tightened around her neck, increased the pressure that partially obstructed her breathing and demonstrated his dominance.

Kathryn cringed upon his hand invading her personal space, her body stiffened at the deliberately slow movement as his hand journeyed from her hip upwards towards her breast as her chest heaved at his offending touch.

"Now here's a compromising position that I bet you'd never thought possible," his menacing voice rasped against her ear, "Poor Captain Janeway...there's no possible way of escaping...not _this _time."

She could feel his hand against her breast that trembled as he snatched her comm-badge. Kathryn attempted to remember everything she had been taught during her Starfleet training as various scenarios replayed in her mind but the coursing adrenaline blinded her. She had faced death before and pressure when her crew and ship were at risk but in this instance her strategic mind was overwhelmed with panic as she was in essence isolated from the rest of her crew and unable to signal for any help then a sense of dread began to drown all logic and rational thoughts.

The unidentified assailant had successfully broken the once impenetrable facade of Captain Janeway, the threads began to unravel. Kathryn realized that that her ultimate fear was fast becoming a reality at his hands as he had rendered her defenseless at now at the mercy of him. Her control was slipping through her fingers like sand, her emotions bitterly on the edge and threatened to completely collapse, her captain mask was fractured.

"It is a punishable offense to threaten a superior officer...you face serious time in the brig."

Kathryn faced imminent danger, she maintained her Starfleet principles which antagonized him, and he had yet to break her will.

"You are hardly in a position to be making such idle threats..." he paused and fumbled, his hand trembled with excitement and anticipation, "But, _this _will."

Hr produced a knife and held weapon in front of her face.

"What...what do you want?" she asked, her eyes focused on the blade

"I assume that you thought yourself as untouchable, well as you can see...no-one is untouchable...even the almighty Captain Kathryn Janeway," he taunted her.

He was impressed by her source of inner strength; he had yet to hear to plead or beg for her life and marveled at her self restraint as she kept her emotions hidden from him.

"Too many people have died because of _you. _Everyone has mindlessly come to terms with our predicament and happily accepted the fact that we are stranded on the other side of the galaxy and like drones, they continue to follow your orders...but I've been patiently waiting...for years...all of it leading up until this very moment."

"It wasn't easy...I've had to live with my decision...something that continues to haunt me."

"Oh!" he teased her, "I'm touched...But it's empty and meaningless. Now, it is judgement day...you have eluded this day for long time...well no more, I am your judge, your jury and now executioner."

She suddenly struggled against him in a last effort to escape, "You won't get away with this." She hissed, attempting to remain control

"I'm afraid, I already have." He whispered, as he tightened his grip on the knife.

He forced the knife into her side, below the rib-cage. The cold blade sliced effortless through her flesh and held the knife in place, resisting the overwhelming urge to quicken her pain and end her life.

"This is a reward for my patience...you see, it's the slow knife which takes its time." His hushed voice sounded inches from her ear while his arm supported her weight.

He admired the sight of the indestructible and fearless Captain Kathryn Janeway now that she had been knocked off her almighty pedestal, her body beginning to succumb to the shock as her mind attempted to comprehend what was happening.

"The knife that waits years without forgetting...and then slips quietly between the bones." he continued

Her eyes were wide with fear and confusion; she shook her head in denial at the entire predicament, willing herself to wake from the nightmare.

"That's the knife which cuts the deepest." He finished

He closed his eyes and sadistically savored the moment as he firmly held both her and the weapon in place.

"Now, this will be _my _legacy."

The pain was beyond her comprehension, she remained in shock unable to process the reality that a member of her own crew had attacked her and slowly she realized that she would not live to deliver her promise of getting the crew home. The excruciating pain caused her legs to collapse and he released his powerful grip which caused her to buckle and fall onto the carpeted floor. It was instinct that she clutched at the embedded knife and attempted to apply pressure to the wound without disturbing the protruding weapon.

She concentrated on her breathing and tried to remember a useful Vulcan meditation technique that Tuvok had taught her some years ago. He towered over her, his identity remained concealed by the darkness; there was nothing obvious about him that would help identify him if she were to survive.

Slowly, he bent down beside her and grinned wickedly. She felt his hand as he gripped the handle of the knife.

"You...you don't have...to...do this..." She stuttered painfully

"Yes, I do and then I shall have something that I have not felt in years...peace."

He yanked the knife out and wiped her blood off the blade as if it was an offending sight. She clenched her teeth and fought against the pain, determined not to give him the satisfaction. Her hands cradled the open wound and started to apply pressure, the warm blood trickled through her fingers.

He placed her comm-badge on the glass coffee table which in her current predicament felt like light-years away and any lasting residual hope diminished before her.


End file.
